Deaged Potion Professor
by Niaf
Summary: Severus Snape survived the war against Voldemort. After the Light won Severus devised a plan that would keep him both out of the Ministry's hands and allow him to have the childhood he's never had a chance to have. Albus Dumbledore is not dead and Severus Snape will choose to deage himself. Warnings Inside.
1. Endings and Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters they belong solely to J. K. Rowling an amazing writer. Truly brilliant. I only have the honor of playing with them for this story and hopefully others. Please read the real story of Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling's amazing books. For they are truly worth every read. I have read them so many times I have lost count.

 **Summary:** Severus Snape survived the war against Voldemort. After the Light won Severus devised a plan that would keep him both out of the Ministry's hands and allow him to have the childhood he's never had a chance to have. Albus Dumbledore is not dead and Severus Snape will choose to deage himself.

 **Author's Note:** This story is OOC. This story is just a fun little thing I did for shits and giggles and the characters will be OOC. If you do not like the story, please do not feel you must read it. If you choose to read this story I hope you will enjoy it. Severus is Deaged in this story. There will be a lot of Harry and Draco in this story, but they are not together, they become close like brothers. United by the end of the war and a unique three year old child.

I welcome all reviews, just please do not flame. Constructive criticism, comments, questions and reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings

* * *

Harry was utterly confused by the note he held in his hand. He was sitting on the edge of his bed in the Gryffindor Dorms. Everyone else was either on the grounds, in Hogsmeade, or enjoying their day in some other manner. It had been four months since the battle of Hogwarts. The school was fully restored, classes had resumed and exams had just finished. This was the last week before students were to return home. Life for most people had returned to normal. Well for most people. The Death Eater trials were just about to begin. Harry had been informed that he would be remaining at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore had offered Harry the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. Harry had accepted as he didn't want to be an Aurror anymore. He had seen enough of war and fighting.

Harry had many things he was trying to come to terms with. For one Albus Dumbledore was not dead. As it turned out Severus Snape and Albus had come up with an elaborate plan that would make it seem like he had died. Albus would go into hiding until the final battle. It was in fact Albus's Phoenix familiar that had saved Severus from death during the last battle.

Harry remembered the memories that Severus had given him. The long conversations they'd had. The realization that Severus never hated him, that it had all been an act. He understood the man in a way he'd never had before. There was so much more to Severus then just the Greasy Dungeon Bat of a Git for a Potions Professor everyone loved to hate. Harry couldn't find it in him to hate Severus. He respected the man too much.

Harry regarded the letter again. Re-reading the too simple words. _Harry, tonight you will discover that things have changed for the better. By the time you get this note it will be to late to reverse what has transpired. I ask that you respect the choice I have made. I have one last request to make of you and that is that you should come to my quarters tonight at six. Severus._

Such simple words, Harry thought, so deep a meaning. He sighed and regarded the clock. It was going on five thirty now. He might as well head down to the dungeons. He knew the way to the Potions Master's quarters easily, though he had never been inside. The walk was a slow one and the castle was deserted. He sighed and soon found himself facing the portrait of Salazar Slytherin seated on a large rich seat and facing the Slytherin Common Room.

"Young speaker, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Salazar said in his smooth baritone voice.

"Professor Snape asked me to come down, I don't know the password to enter his quarters," Harry explained to the portrait.

"That young speaker is easy. I have been expecting you. First place your hand over the symbol of Slytherin house in the left corner of my frame, then in parseltongue speak the name of your mother," Salazar instructed.

Harry looked for the small snake that adorned the four corners of the frame and placed his hand over the snake. It squirmed under his palm. His eyes focused on the snake on Salazar's lap and he spoke softly, _"Lily,"_ in a clear and steady voice. Salazar gave him a smile then swung open to admit Harry into the large spacious pallor at the entrance of Severus's quarters.

Harry looked around. The room was large and circular. The walls were blank stone where not covered in tapestries that depicted various scenes out of the history of Salazar's life. A single table that was large and made of solid oak with intricate carvings down the legs and sides sat against the far wall. A fireplace on the left caused the room to be basked in a gentle glow and warmth. There was a shimmering wall of green, clearly a ward of some sort about a foot from the fire. On the right was a large oak door that stood open. No doubt leading out towards the rest of the man's quarters.

Harry took a step forwards and froze as he heard a strange noise that sounded like something dripping onto the stone floor. He turned away from the open door towards the source of the sounds and gasped at what he saw. A small child wrapped in a bundle of green and black cloth lay sleeping on a chair. As Harry approached he figured out the source of the dripping. It was clear from the wetness on the floor and the cloth wrapped around the child that the child had had an accident. A quick spell took care of the mess and left Harry free to look around. Confused since the child looked like he was a three year old version of his potions professor. On the desk was a stack of books. A pensieve. Two jars filled with memories and one empty jar. A note sat in the centre of the table. Nothing else was laid out. Blinking at the oddity of the scene Harry lifted the paper. He read the note.

 _Harry, by now you've no doubt discovered the pensieve along with the vials of memories. I presume you've also discovered my three year old self. I advise you to call Albus Dumbledore via the floo. The powder is located on the mantle in the metal container. The wards will allow only four adults besides yourself access. They are: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, and Draco Malfoy. The later three will all receive letters notifying them to come to these chambers at a later time. You have two hours to review the memory left in the pensieve for you and to contact Albus. Severus._

Harry set the parchment down and regarded the sleeping child. No longer certain if the child was asleep or not. Deciding that it would be best to call Albus first before he looked into the pensieve he walked over to the fireplace. Grabbed some floo powder and made the call.

"Harry, what are you doing in Severus's rooms?" Albus asked in a worried tone.

"Would you mind stepping through Head-Albus," Harry said correcting himself after receiving a frown from Albus.

"Of course my boy," Albus said and Harry rose out of the way. A moment later Albus stepped through and Harry told him what he'd found out. Albus went to Severus lifting the small bundle up into his arms and cradling the little child. The boy shifted and settled against the elder man and resumed sleeping almost without waking. Albus settled in the chair reassured that the child was well. "Maybe you should go into the pensieve Harry. It will no doubt have answers. I will stay and watch over Severus."

Harry nodded and slowly lowered his face into the pensieve, whatever he expected it was not what he found. He found himself standing in the exact same room facing an older version of the Potion Master who was seated at the table. As Harry rounded the table their eyes met and Severus began to speak. As though speaking directly to Harry. It was unnerving.

"By now you must be wondering what is going on? Yes I knew you would. I also knew that certain things needed to be conveyed by words rather then simply in writing. Thus I have made this memory for you Harry and for Draco when it is time for him to discover the truth. I wanted you to witness this first as it is going to impact you far more then it will Draco. That is why I have asked you here prior to anyone else being present.

"I wish first to explain a few things before I allow you to make the ultimate decision if you will grant me my request. By now you are more then aware that my life was not what it aught to have been, having witnessed a few of my worst memories and those I gave to you as I believed I was dying. No doubt you realize that some wounds never healed, that most of my actions towards you over the last seven years was an act to maintain my cover.

"We have spoken many times over these last few weeks. I know that I have been bitter and at times hurtful towards you and Mrs. Granger for saving my life. The honest truth is that I lived the last sixteen years knowing that I would be allowed death when my vow was finally fulfilled. I had wanted to let the next journey in my life begin that day, but I realize now that the two of you were not ready for me to move on. I am grateful that you both saved my life, even without knowing the whole complete truth that you do now know.

"However, that doesn't mean that I desired to continue this solitary existence. I cannot simply change a life time of paranoia and loneliness ingrained in my battered soul. There are too many sins weighing heavy on my mind. I knew it was only a matter of time before it all caught up to be and I self destructed.

"I did not desire to waist the precious gift the two of you had given me, nor see my Godson loose another loved one as he had lost his father. Draco has suffered too much loss and his mother is still suffering for that. Neither could bear the loss that my destructive nature would bring about. Nor do I believe could you Harry. You have lost too many you consider family, now knowing how close your mother and I were. Closer then blood born siblings, you must surely understand that you were more my nephew then anything. Her loss shattered me, much as Sirius's loss shattered you. I could not bear the knowledge that I would shatter you this way as well after having allowed you to grow close to me in these last weeks.

"That is why when I made the choice to erase all my memories and deage myself before the trials that would force me to face the horrors of my past and bear them to the whole of the wizarding world I could not leave things half done. The spell and potion combination is my own invention, but I have left not only detailed notes and formulas in the journals on the table before you."

There was a pause as Severus moved his hand to indicate the stack of journals and books that Harry had seen on the large table in the lab before. Then he pointed to single glass vial with a nearly scripted label on the desk where soon another two would stand. He took a long pause and several deep breaths before Severus resumed speaking.

"Within the vial you will find the memories of the spell and how it works, along with how to counter it. The spell and potion combination have a very specific antidote that can be administered up to forty-eight hours after the initial transformation process. Anytime after that and it cannot be undone. There is one more thing I wish to explain to you, before I make my request.

"I was able to invent a spell that would allow the full transference of all memories without a time delay of several years to view them all in a pensieve. It is a simple procedure, one must simply drink the potion here," Severus indicated the six vials sitting on the table in a neat row. All glittering a deep blue with sparkles of white flashing through it from time to time.

"Then decanter the memories into an empty pensieve. Point your wand to the surface of the memories and say _anima vinctum_ then bring your wand down to touch the surface of the memories. It will take a total of ten minutes for the full transference process to happen, and it will be very painful, but all the memories of my life will be transferred over. This will grant you full understanding of why I have chosen this path. Though you will not receive my emotions, it will be a clinical transference as if you had read it in a memoir.

"Now onto my request," Severus paused here and looked down at the desk for a long moment, as if troubled or worried by what he would say. When their eyes met Harry was shocked to noticed tears were coating the black eyes. Though none fell, Harry could see the deep torment and pain radiating from the other man.

"I ask that you follow the instructions that I have written in my will that can be found if you open the first journal on this desk. I ask that though I have given you the knowledge to reverse the process that you do not. At present my three year old self knowns nothing, not even my name. I am a clean slate and can begin again. I ask only that if you and Draco cannot or will not accept the responsibility I have given you as my guardians, that you would reverse the process so I cannot live through the pain and sorrow of a second bad childhood. I know that I ask for a lot, and I hope it is not too much.

"Goodbey Harry and thank you for being Lily's treasured son. You really are a lot like your mother. Goodbey Draco, know that I love you as if you were my own son child. I have since I first held you two hours after your birth. I am sorry I could not stop your father from making you suffer the branding, but I am glad I was able to shelter you from the worst of the Death Eater life. Live free Draco and never forget what it means to be your own person. You are more then just a Malfoy, you are Draco. Always remember that no matter what, you make your own path child. Your own choices. Whatever those choices are I will be proud of you, now and forever."

Without another word Harry was thrown back out of the pensieve and stood blinking with tears freely running down his face. He drew in a deep breath and turned to see Albus sound asleep on the chair. Startled he realize that Severus wasn't with him. He gasped aloud which startled Albus awake, but also made the other three people who'd just made their way into the room spin to look at him in concern.

Harry looked at the source of the sound, blinking as he realized that Draco Malfoy, Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall had all come in while he was in the pensieve. He drew in a deep breath. "The four of you need to view the memory, do not ask me questions. I cannot answer them, but Severus can. Albus..." He hesitated a moment and drew in another deep breath, "go with them. I'll find Severus."

"Harry what's going on?" Draco asked confused, "where's my Godfather? What do you mean find him?" The worry in Draco's tone made Harry meet his gaze, but before Harry could answer Albus spoke.

"Severus has been deaged Draco, and I lost him," Albus whispered out the last his aged face lined with worry and concern.

"What do you mean LOST him?" Poppy demanded darkly glaring at Albus.

"I must have fallen asleep and he must have woken up. He can't be far?" Albus said softly rising slowly to his feet.

"The four of you need to view the memory. I will find Severus," Harry repeated again. His voice steel. He hated making demands of those he considered closer then blood, but he also couldn't afford the waisted time. He had to find Severus and they needed to see that memory, he wasn't making this decision alone. It was clear from his note that Severus intended for the five of them to make the choice together on whether or not they could accept his choice.

"Very well," Albus said resigned. He could see in Harry's eyes that there was more to it then this. Harry nodded and was about to walk towards the open archway in the darkened back of the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Draco looking at him.

"Check the library first. Mother says even as a first year Severus was always surrounded by books," Draco told him. Harry nodded and Draco drew away. Harry watched as the four drew into the pensieve before he went in search of the small three year old child. It didn't take him long to locate the library Draco spoke of. He'd just stepped into the archway when he noticed the floor to ceiling bookshelves. The small boy sitting with his head bent over a book propped in his lap on the floor. Next to the glass coffee table. A piece of parchment with Severus's neat script sat on the table. Harry approached the table intent on the piece of parchment. The boy looked up briefly before returning his black eyes to the page. Harry noticed with wry amusement that the boy was reading a rather huge tomb on potion ingredients. Interesting. Drawing the parchment into his hand Harry read quickly.

 _By now you will have found that I have retained my ability to read at an advanced level. This is a by product of the transference process I underwent to insure my memories would not remain with me when I deaged. By now I will have located the library. Do not fret. Anything that is dangerous is behind an age line that only one who is 17 years of age may cross. The books are also higher up on the shelves way out of any child's reach and most adults to be quite frank. Thus even if the age line refused to recognize my deaged age then I would still be unable to reach them without magic. My intellectual capacity and skills such as reading, writing and natural talents will all remain as they were prior to my deaging. Though I will not remember anything I have learned before or any memory what so ever. It will be startling at first, but there was no way to properly deage myself and retain zero memories of my prior life. Not in a permanent nature. It is not ideal, but as you will soon learn if you have not already, I have always had a higher then average intelligence and draw towards books._

Harry gave a wry chuckle at what he read. Yes he could well remember the shock of seeing Severus's penchant for books in the past. Not to mention the one time he was in Severus's home and noticed that the walls of Spinners End was essentially books. He set the note back down and regarded the child. Wondering if the little boy had read the note himself. Sighing Harry went back to the main room leaving the child to his reading. Knowing from the closed doors at the end of the library that he couldn't get past the wards. Severus was paranoid of everything and Harry was well aware of the wards in this place. It would take decades for the future occupant of these rooms to unravel even half the wards Severus had set up. Let alone figure out how unravel the wards around Slytherin house, the potion laboratory, and Severus's office. Harry did not envy Minerva the task.

Harry picked up the journal which held the will that Harry had mention and flipped it open. Setting the will down for now and reading the entry. Knowing it would be a brief entry.

* * *

Journal Entry

 _There are fourteen varying forms of the deaging potion. However as I have quickly discovered none of them are permanent. Though I am certain the blood deager is. It is rather illegal, then again theoretically most of my research in this field will be considered either illegal or dark magic. Not that has ever stopped me in the past. If it had I would never have made the advances on the Wolfbanes potion that I have. Nor would I have invented Veritaserum. Which if truth be told are both dark potions, even though they have been used and sanctioned by the ministry. It is a fine balance between researching a field considered dark or illegal by the ministry and utilizing a potion that is used in blood rituals that are far from ever being able to be considered grey magic._

 _My point in all this is simply that in order to achieve my goal I must discover a way to alter the most commonly used deaging potion in order to not only deage my body and emotional state back to infancy and make the change permanent. I must find a way to eradicate all my memories. Not simply block access to them._

 _Fifteen days of research have proven that this in fact can be done with a combination of a revised Deaging potion along with a spell of my own devising. The use of the spell is similar to a complete Obliviate, however, unlike Obliviate which can be reversed by a powerful Legillimans cannot be reversed without the specific counter spell. There are some serious drawbacks to my recent discoveries. They are explained bellow._

 _The subjects mind, while being erased of all memories leaving the subject without a single memory what so ever, not even an emotional response to triggers of place, people or things that would otherwise trigger emotional responses in an Obliviated person. The subjects mind will retain the abilities and skills it possessed prior to the procedure being undertaking. Meaning that the subject is able to read, though they do not remember what they had previously known and must therefore relearn everything, at the same level they had been able to prior to the procedure. For some reason the language centre of the brain is not affected meaning the subject is able to speak and write, though they may not remember all of the terms and words they used to know. It is rather a complicated mess to explain. Therefore I will not even attempt it as it would prove quite improbable that I would be able to formulate the correct explanation on paper._

 _The emotional and physical state of the subject remain unchanged by the removal of the memories and the releasing of the ties to emotional responses. This then allows for the deaging process to be undertaken and renders the child, around the age of three, to be of the physical and emotional capacity of an average three year old child. Though some emotional development will be lacking for the subject will have no attachment to family, or memories of any family, nor will the subject have any emotional response to remembered stimuli. The subject will have to relearn what triggers irrational fears. The subject will also need to learn it's name. As it will not remember nor react emotionally to the name assigned to the subject._

* * *

Harry stopped reading after that as the next pages were all lists of ingredients and formulas far outside his skill level. He was by far not a potion master or really even strongly competent in potions. He would not kill himself with his incompetence, but he would certainly never understand what the rest of the journal went on to describe. He sighed and set the journal aside as all four adults were spit out of the Pensieve. Draco spoke to no one as he gathered the memory into the empty vial and found the vial that contained the memories of Severus's life.

"I am going to do the transference, Harry did you wish to perform the spell first?" Draco asked Harry as their eyes met.

"I think you should Draco. He was your godfather," Harry said gently. Not ready to face the horrors he knew lay in Severus's memories. Albus regarded the vial in Draco's hand and shook his head. He knew he could not bear to witness all that the other had lived through. He knew enough. Minerva also declined, having witness enough of his childhood the first time to know she did not wish to see the truth or the extant he had suffered. Poppy on the other hand nodded. She would perform the transference, she had been closer to Severus then Albus and Minerva had.

Harry picked up the will deciding he would allow both Draco and Poppy to perform the transference before him. He silently turned to reading the will.

* * *

The Last Will and Testament of Severus Tobias Snape

 _I Severus Tobias Snape being of sound mind and body record these as my last will and testament to be witnessed by Narcissa Adeline Malfoy nee Black. A copy of this will has been filed with Gringotts Wizarding Bank and the Ministry of Magic Property Affairs Devision._

 _Executioner of my will is Draco Lucius Malfoy._

 _I leave all of my estates to my son and heir Severus Dracaenas Prince along with the Prince family Lordship. His Godfathers Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter are to have full custody of the child until he is of age. A trust fund has already been set up for him to insure that he will be well provided for._

 _The libraries of books at my family home on Spinners End, Prince Manor and my quarters at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are to be stored in my sealed library vaults, which already contains a vast majority of my precious texts, attached are the lists of who is to have access to the library vaults along with procedures to be followed should any book be removed from the sealed vaults: 896, 897, 898._

 _All artifacts currently in residence in any of my estates are to be left. Instructions are to be given to the house elves who reside on each property to either seal the property until such time as my heir decides to access them or one of his two Godfathers has need of the residences. Responsibility for the estates are to be handled by either Draco Lucius Malfoy or Harry James Potter._

 _All artifacts currently in residence at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are to be brought to one of my family vaults. Caution is to be taken while handling all artifacts as many are heavily warded. Access to these artifacts should be limited._

 _All other property found at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is to be sorted out by the executer of my will. He will decide what is to be donated to my charitable foundations, a list of which is attached to this document, and what is to be kept with my heir or stored in a family vault._

 _All material relating to my deaging, including the journals, books, vials of potion and pensieved memories are to be stored in a separate sealed vault, 899, which can only be accessed by Narcissa Adeline Malfoy in the presence of my Heir. Their two combined magical signatures are the only way to access the vault._

 _The wards I have set about Slytherin House, the Potions Laboratry and the Potions Office have all been keyed into Hogwarts and will transfer automatically to the next Head of Slytherin House and the next Potions Master. Should they be separate persons the castle will recognize this and adjust accordingly. The wards about my personal quarters can be removed with ease by the Headmaster or Headmistress. Or the wards could be transferred to the next occupant of the space if they desires it._

* * *

Harry sighed and set the will down. If they reversed the process and returned Severus to an adult it would void the will, if they did not then the infant was listed as Severus's son. Meaning he would inherit everything that Severus owned and there was nothing the Ministry could do about it. Harry gave a wry smile as he contemplated the fact that Severus had three vaults of books. Somehow that didn't surprise him at all. Laughing lightly he regarded Draco's shocked and hurt expression. He handed him the will mutely as a weeping Poppy pulled away from the pensieve. Draco started to read the will as Harry drew closer to the pensieve. With a deep breath he drew his wand and pointed it at the memories.

"Anima Vinctum," Harry spoke the spell clearly and then lowered his wand to touch the surface of the pensieve. The rush of memories slammed into him and left him reeling as he realized that Severus's life had not been what he'd thought at all.

Ten minutes later with tears in his eyes Harry drew back and met Draco's gaze. With one mind both boys nodded. They knew there was no way they could refuse Severus's request. They would give him the childhood he deserved and the second change he'd more then earned.


	2. Making Changes

Chapter 2: Making Changes

* * *

Albus had watched as first Draco, then Poppy, and finally Harry had all performed Severus's spell. He knew there was no way he could have performed the spell as he watched their expressions. Turning his eyes to meet Poppy's gaze who was being held by Minerva he asked softly. "Is it as bad as we feared?"

"Worse Albus. Much worse," Poppy whispered.

"We are not reversing the process," Draco said his voice ringing out clearly. He drew in a deep breath and Harry knew that to Draco it was like loosing his father all over again as he spoke the next words. "Severus has left us a way to set his affairs in order without the Ministry's involvement. He has named his deaged self as his son and heir. Leaving me and Harry as his godfather. Seeing as how I am already engaged and to be married in less then a month I will file for full adoption of the child leaving Harry as his Godfather."

"Draco what are you going to do for work?" Minerva asked him, not unkindly. She was going to be headmistress of Hogwarts when the school reopened after summer. Harry had already accepted the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"I had not considered many options. I was intending on going through my healers training. I had already gotten the basics in Potions from Severus last year," Draco responded. "I fear though that having a child to care for would not leave much room for full time work."

"I could always use an assistant Minerva, it has also long been proposed by Severus that the younger years should be taught by a different Potions Professor in order to free our Potions Master to teach the upper year classes and offer more opportunities for those students who are considering careers in both Healing and Potions to have more specialized training. Perhaps with so many replacements needed and the end of the war it wouldn't be unfeasible to allot for this change?" Poppy suggested knowing where Minerva was headed with this line of inquiry.

"Would this be something that interests you Draco? Teaching first and second year potions along with assisting Poppy in the infirmary?" Minerva inquired of Draco. Still not telling him her entire plan. He stood silently thinking about this for a long moment. Before he asked a question of his own.

"Why is it that you want me to do this? I am certain you could find more qualified individuals to fill these posts?" Draco asked instead of giving an answer.

"As unique as his style was Severus was the best potions instructor we ever had, he was also the best head of Slytherin House. I know that there was much Severus offered his house that only his Slytherin knew about. If I brought in someone that though more qualified, I would loose what Severus had brought to the school and his house. You Draco knew him best, you also received a lot of extra training from him and therefore I know that you are more then qualified to teach first and second years and lead Slytherin house. If you want your healers certificate Poppy has offered to apprentice you and thereby guaranteeing that you'd achieve that," Minerva explained and Draco knew what she referred too. As a Prefect and Head Boy he had seen first hand all that Severus had in place in Slytherin House. He also know that it would be fairly easy to teach the first two years of Potions as he had full access to Severus's notes, lessons plans and syllabus.

"Would we be able to maintain these quarters? Access to the floo would need to be set up to Malfoy Manor, Greengrass Estate and the Ministry of Magic. I would require summer holidays completely to myself and would require that my wife and children would be allowed to have access to Hogwarts regardless of age as I will not sit at meals in the Great Hall without my family present," Draco went on to explain.

"Hogwarts could easily accommodate a family in these quarters, rooms can be added by Headmasters or Headmistresses so I would easily be able to provide you a few extra bedrooms, a study room and playroom along with those that already exists here. I know Severus has a variety of wards that have made these chambers far safer then anywhere else in the castle even with direct access to both his private lab and the potions classroom. I don't see why you couldn't have an open floo connection and simply set a passcode to limit access. Though access to other areas of Hogwarts via floo will only be allowed from your office and not your private quarters however. For security reasons," Minerva stated simply. She had released Poppy who had stopped crying. Albus was watching the exchange with a smile and his twinkling gaze merrily twinkling happily.

"As for your family having access. In times past when Hogwarts Professors had families, they usually had their spouse and children eat with them in the Great Hall at the staff table. The only reasons that this is not seen at Hogwarts anymore is that for a long time none of the professors have had families to bring to Hogwarts with them. I don't see why this couldn't continue," Minerva stated simply.

"In that case I am honoured to accept your offer Minerva," Draco stated. Draco looked at his watch and nodded. "Harry I believe if there is nothing else that is pressing we need to be going to the Ministry. We need to insure that Severus's will is read and that custody of Severus is fully registered and the adoption process began."

"Of course, Albus will you come with us?" Harry inquired knowing that he had a lot of pull with the current Ministry. Though Fudge was an idiot, and no one really knew what he might pull.

"That is probably wise. I have a few loose ends to tied up with regards to my retirement anyways," Albus stated.

"My mother will be meeting us there, seeing as she no doubts already knows of this and needs the final report on father's estates and holdings," Draco stated. He headed towards the library where he knew Severus would still be reading. He knelt down by the boy once he'd reached him. Gently taking the book from the slightly confused three year old.

"Little one do you know your name?" Draco asked the child, uncertain if Albus or Harry had had the chance to tell him. The child shook his head. "You are Severus Dracaenas Prince, your father was Severus Tobias Snape. I don't know your mother's name Sev, but I do know that they are both gone. You'll be staying with me. I'm Draco. I'm going to be your dad now."

"Why do we have different last names but the same first name?" Severus asked Draco confused by his name.

"Because it would be really confusing if you were both called Severus Snape. Your father was the lord of the Prince family, so he could name one of his heirs Prince, to continue the lineage," Draco explained patiently. It wasn't uncommon for purebloods who inherited through the female line to name one of their male children with the last name of their pureblood mother to continue the lineage they inherited.

"Ok, it's silly though, because no one will know were related if we all have different surnames," Severus declared causing Draco to laugh lightly.

"The important people do, and that's all that matters Sev, now I need to take you to the ministry so that I can file the adoption for you to become my son," Draco explained.

"Why can't I stay with my dad?" Severus asked. Confused as to why he needed another father. After just being told he already had a father.

"Do you remember anything from the last three years Sev?" Draco asked, using a different tactic to get the child to understand.

"No," Severus replied frowning after a moment of thought, "I don't remember anything. I only remember waking up on an old man and he was sleeping in a chair. Is he my grandfather?"

"In a manner of speaking," Draco said laughing lightly. "The reason you don't remember anything Sev, is because you were in an accident with you father. Your father didn't survive the accident Sev. That means you can't live with him."

"Because he's dead?" Severus asked. Causing Draco to gape.

"Yes," Draco said softly. Scared of the reaction the little boy would have.

"Ok," Severus said hesitantly he looked scared. Tears were forming in his black eyes and he sniffled. Draco pulled him into a hug and felt the first tears soak into his shirt as the little boy started to cry. Draco simply held him and rocked the child in his arms. Hearing the commotion Harry, Poppy, Minerva and Albus had come to see what was going on. Poppy and Minerva made their excuses and chose to leave, knowing it would be confusing enough for Severus to meet Harry and Albus that he didn't need more people crowding around.

Once the small child had settled back down Draco stood up cradling the child in his arms as he walked over to Harry and Albus. Introducing them.

"This is your godfather Harry Potter and beside him is Albus Dumbledore," Draco said gently to the child. Severus looked at them both and gave a small smile.

"He's the old man I woke up on. So he's Grandfather Dum...Dumb...Um. How do you say your surname again?" Severus said clearly struggling with the strange name.

"Call me Grandfather Albus, Sev, or just Albus is fine," Albus said with a wide beaming smile.

"Ok," Severus said happily. Turning to Harry he asked, "can I call you Uncle Harry?"

"Sure Sev," Harry said looking at Draco in amusement.

"Come along, Minerva has opened the floo in these quarters so we can floo directly to the ministry," Albus stated leading the way back through the archway towards the floo. Severus cradled in Draco's arms didn't know what the floo was, but he didn't like all the strange emotions he was feeling. Scared and confused, he was also sad. Draco seemed to realize the distress they were causing the small child and stopped walking.

"Maybe we should take a little break Albus, I think this is a lot for Sev, maybe we should grab a snack and give him a chance to adjust to all of us before we go into the Ministry. There's going to be a large crowd there and things are already hectic enough at the Ministry that taking Sev there will cause an uproar to begin with," Draco told them turning away from the living room and heading towards the kitchen. Vowing to allow Astoria to make this place brighter and more welcoming it was rather dark in these quarters.

"Draco has a point. Remember what Severus said in the pensieve," Harry whispered to Albus so Severus couldn't hear, "he will not have any memories, but he will have the emotional response of a three year old. It is bound to be hard for him to adjust to that. Especially if he retained the intellectual capacity of his older self."

"Well I suppose a cup of tea and some biscuits couldn't hurt then," Albus said smiling and following Draco. "We mustn't delay long though. Fudge will be trying to get to Severus by now. If he has the warrant for his arrest done by the time we reach the ministry it could become very complicated."

"You can't mean that he'll want to arrest an innocent child!" Harry asked concerned.

"Oh no I think little Severus is perfectly safe," Albus said happily taking his seat at the table a moment later and ending the whispered conversation. Draco looked at them both with narrowed eyes. A warning clear in his gaze.

"Would you like some cookies and fruit Sev?" Draco asked the small child who had come to stand next to him. Leaning against the one constant that seemed to understand him. The child nodded not sure he wanted to talk. He just wanted to be held and for everyone to just go away. He didn't want to deal with this. He was confused and hearing the conversation between Albus and Harry only confused him more. Why did fudge, which is food, want to arrest him? How can food arrest anyone? What had he done to be arrested? Draco lifted him up and sat him on his knees he leaned back into Draco's chest while Harry called for a house elf.

"What can Rocky do for Master Harry Potter sir?" Rocky called out cheerfully. Beaming at Harry.

"Could we get some fruit and cookies, tea for the adults and some juice for Severus please?" Harry asked.

"Rocky will get that right away for Master Harry Potter Sir," the house elf beamed and then vanished.

"What was that?" Severus asked curious. Draco started to explain what house elves were as they waited for their snack. Soon a plate of assorted cookies, three normal sized bowls and one small bowl of fruit salad, three mugs of tea and one sippy cup of juice appeared on the table. Severus reached for his cup and was delighted at the sweet juice. Draco pushed his bowl of fruit salad so it was easier for Severus to reach and took a few moments to show the child how to hold the spoon so he could feed himself. Severus had a great time making a mess and eating some of his fruit. Harry was laughing along with Draco when Severus missed his mouth completely and ended up dumping fruit salad in his and Draco's lap. Severus would giggle happily.

Their snack was just finishing up when Draco gave Severus one final cookie. He'd had one small cookie. Now he'd get a second and he was thrilled. Munching on his cookie as everything vanished off the table. Severus gave Harry a wide smile, his face covered in crumbs and his hands sticky with fruit and cookie. His clothing covered in cookie crumbs and fruit juices, with bits of fruits. Harry was trying not to laugh at the picture the child made smiling happily covered in bits of snack.

"I need a change of clothing, he needs a bath," Draco said dryly. Yes it had been cute and hilarious, but now his robes were sticky and he didn't want to think of the amount of kid drool that had gotten on him with the food the little boy in his lap had spilled everywhere.

"I'll get him cleaned up and changed Draco, why don't you go and get cleaned up, Albus maybe you could go ahead to the ministry and speak with the representative we need to meet to make sure everything is ready when we get there?" Harry suggested lifting the three year old off Draco and cradling the child in his arms. Harry found he was way to light. The child in his arms may not remember the horror of his childhood and adulthood, but Harry was quite sure that physically the child did. He was thin and smaller then one would expect from the height the man had been.

"Do you think you can have him ready in fifteen minutes Harry?" Draco inquired.

"It shouldn't be too hard. I wasn't planning on giving him a full bath, just getting him cleaned up and dressed. We can give him a chance to have a proper bath tonight after supper where he can play with some bath toys and enjoy bubbles," Harry told the other male as he walked Draco to the door. Since neither boys had their things in these rooms Draco had to go to the Slytherin Dorms to change.

"I'll bring you a change of robes, you need to look respectable after all," Draco told Harry screwtenizing the plain black school robes that Harry still wore.

"Sure just make sure it's not over the top ok, I don't like that gowdy stuff you wear Draco," Harry told him.

"Don't worry I have plain outfits that should do just fine. A nice dark almost black blue should suit you. Though really green would be much better as it would look nice with your eyes," Draco told him.

"You do know I actually really like green don't you Draco?" Harry told the other boy. Severus was content to listen he was learning a lot of new words and he liked this. It felt nice to be held in Harry's arm and just to lay his head down. He felt tired. Everything was just really draining and he was having quite enough of all this stress. He was happy for some normal.

"Well then I'll bring my emerald green robes with a black pantsuit and white button down that will look lovely on you," Draco replied and left Harry to laugh lightly.

"You know Sev, with a godfather like Draco you are going to have a better fashion sense then your father did," Harry told the dozing toddler. As he made his way to the washroom to clean the child and figure out what the toddler would wear. They needed to get some shopping done. Just as Harry was setting Severus down on the floor to get the water in the sink to the right temperature the floo flared and a female voice called out worriedly.

"Draco?" Narcissa called out through the floo.

"Step through Aunt Cissy I'm in the washroom cleaning Sev up after his snack," Harry called out loudly.

A moment later Narcissa walked into the washroom just as Harry had finished removing the little boy's clothing and was sitting him on the towel on the counter. Wrapping it around his legs so he wouldn't get too cold.

"Where's Draco dear?" Narcissa said gently squeezing his shoulder so she wouldn't interrupt his work with her typical hug. Harry gave the woman a genuine smile, since the battle and through his recovery Narcissa had been like an aunt almost like a mother to him. She had been there for him, talked with him and he had realized just how lovely the woman was. She cared deeply for her son and in turn cared for Harry. She had been the one to help him come to terms with all the deceptions he'd been subjected too. Between Draco's actions during the final battle and Narcissa's loving nature Harry had made friends with Draco and had found healing.

"He's gone to change and get me something more 'appropriate' to wear," Harry said finishing up with washing Severus. He was just getting the boy dried off and wondering what he would dress the little boy in when Narcissa held out a pair of navy blue robes and a small pair of black trousers and a light blue shirt that felt softer then silk, but looked just as expensive. "Thanks," Harry said as he pulled the clothing on the small boy who to Harry's great surprise was rather helpful with the process rather then the typical fighting Harry had come to expect. Looking at the small boy Harry couldn't help but smile proudly at how cute he looked.

"Lift him back on the counter Harry I'd like to comb out his hair," Narcissa told him. His hair was still a little wet from being washed free of fruit and cookie mash. Harry lifted the boy and set him on the counter once more before he started to tidy up the washroom around them. Just as Narcissa was finishing up Draco came in.

"Hello Mother," Draco said in greeting, "here Harry, go change I'll finish up here."

"Thanks," Harry said dropping the last of the dirty laundry down the laundry basket where it vanished to the laundry room. Harry took the outfit and retreated to what had once been Severus's bedchamber to change. It was really awkward at first for Harry, and he froze as he approached the bed. There sitting on the nigh-stand was a letter with a picture of Lily and Severus laughing as they leaned back against a tree side by side with books scattered about them. Both the letter and the picture were set in a frame. It was the only personal thing in the room besides the bookcases of books and potion vials in a small cabinet next to the bookcases. Harry spent a moment staring at the picture. They must have been no older then thirteen judging by their heights and relative youth. Harry swallowed the pain that seeing the image brought.

By the time Harry came back out to find Narcissa sitting on a leather sofa with the toddler playing with some sort of building game that was laid across her lap. The boy was kneeling on the sofa next to her. Intent on the game he looked so focused as he moved one block purposefully it was almost unsettling to see the intensity in the child. Something that Harry would have attested to the elder Snape.

"Are we ready?" Draco asked as he met Harry's haunted gaze.

"Yah," Harry said giving Draco a look that said _'I'll tell you later'_ as he nodded towards Severus to tell Draco that this wasn't something he wanted to discuss in front of the little child. Draco gave a nod rose and lifted Severus into his arms. That was the wrong thing to do. The child gave a rather loud indignant protest and began to wail as loud as he could. Draco almost dropped him in shock and he likely would have if Narcissa hadn't reacted quickly. She took the child from Draco, the game levitating next to her.

"Sev shh, It's ok. The game won't move I promise. I'll bring it with me to the ministry so you can keep playing there ok?" Narcissa whispered into the screaming child's ear. Instantly the crying and screaming stopped. Small hiccups filled the sudden silence as Narcissa rocked the boy in her arms.

"It is not going to be broken?" Severus asked hiccupping a few times as he spoke.

"No sweetheart it's magical, look," Narcissa said indicating the game that was just as Severus had last left it before being pulled away. Severus gave her a small watery smile. Narcissa turned a stern gaze on the two gapping man. "Now how often have I told you not to disrupt Severus when he's focused?" Narcissa asked Draco.

"I didn't think that he'd react just like Uncle Severus," Draco said sheepishly. "Only Uncle Severus didn't cry, he'd just yell at you and likely throw something in your general direction." Draco told Harry for clarification. "Uncle Severus did not take well to interruptions when he was focused on a task. Though luckily for Father and I the spells he cast were usually stunners and binding spells."

"Wow Draco, and you didn't think a three year old wouldn't react more violently then his father did? It's ingrained in his DNA Dray," Harry said laughing almost hysterically thus his words were mostly gasped out.

"Can we go now? I want to finish my game," Severus said loudly annoyed at the fact he still couldn't play. Why did adults always take so long anyways?

"Sure Sev," Draco said casting Harry an annoyed look. "Maybe you should carry him through Mother, I don't think he is going to enjoy floo travel."

"You are correct, Harry dear would you go to the potion cabinet and get me a stomach soother," Narcissa told Harry as she shrunk the game and tucked it into her purse with one hand as she held Severus on her hip. Harry came back a moment later and handed her the vial.

"Why didn't you just summon it?" Harry asked curious.

"There are very intense spells that prevent regular summoning and I do not feel like attempting to break the spells Severus senior laid on this place. Trust me he was one paranoid man and he was very creative," Narcissa said by way of explanation. Harry couldn't help but agree. Narcissa looked at the vial and read the label quickly before instructing the child in her arms, "drink two sips of this sweetheart," holding the vial out to the boy keeping her hand on it as he took it. She let him take it, but helped him so he wouldn't drop it. After Severus had done as Narcissa instructed she handed the vial back to Harry who capped it before handing it back. Narcissa set it into her purse and then walked towards the floor. Draco held the container of floo powder in his hands. Narcissa took a pinch tossed it in and stepped through calling out "Ministry of Magic."

A moment later Draco and Harry followed her. Narcissa was gently rocking the distraught three year old who did NOT like floo travel. He was making his displeasure known quite loudly and to Harry's horror catching a lot of attention. As soon as they realize that standing not a step away from the crying child was none other then Harry Potter a large crowd of people began to come their way. Quite a few of those were reporters for various Newspapers, Magazines and Publications in the Wizarding World. Narcissa had gotten Severus calmed down and was now glowering darkly at the approaching crowd.

"Lets go," Harry said uncomfortable with the attention and not wanting to have to deal with the reporters.

"Yes lets, Albus said he would meet us at the lifts," Narcissa informed the two and swiftly walked to the security station. Severus wiggled in her arms wanting to be put down. He'd caught sight of the fountain and wanted to get closer. Narcissa put him down and Draco quickly took his hand to keep him from running off. Severus protested.

"Give me your wand Draco and take him to see the fountain I will get us registered," Narcissa told him at the counter while the security wizard was already weighing and tagging her wand.

"That's not necessary ma'am, I'll just get him registered in a quick sec and he can then go, best to keep one's wand with them even here," the man said holding out his hand for Draco's wand. Draco handed it over and was impressed with the man's speed as he finished up. Handing it back and Draco left to take Severus to the fountain giving the boy a few Knuts to toss in.

"Thank," Narcissa said relieved. The security at the ministry was much more intense then it used to be. Having her son disarmed was not her preference, but she also knew that Severus would get cranky quickly. He had already had a very trying day and still hadn't had a nap yet. She was surprised he wasn't being more cranky then he already was.

"The little tike looked rather frustrated to begin with and from what I could tell earlier he didn't seem to like floo travel too much. My own daughter threw up all over me the first time I took her by floo at his age. She screamed the entire time we were here," the man said handing back Narcissa's wand. He held out his hand for Harry's who handed his over easily.

"How old is your daughter?" Narcissa inquired politely. Surprising Harry with how nice she was being towards the man.

"She's five, though she'll tell you she is five and three quarters," the man said with a gentle laugh. "I'm Evarand Elard," he added by way of introduction.

"I'm Narcissa Malfoy, my son Draco Malfoy and his nephew Severus Prince was the three year old child. This is a family friend Harry Potter," Narcissa said returning the introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy," Evarand stated politely.

"It is Madam Malfoy now, my husband died in the war," Narcissa told him though her voice grew tight as she was still not over the loss of her husband.

"Forgive me," Evarand said handing Harry back his wand.

"It's no matter, many have lost loved ones in the war, you could not have known," Narcissa said her hand gently waving away his apology.

"What is your purpose with visiting the ministry today Madam?" Evarand asked taking out a parchment and quill their names neatly printed at the top.

"Severus Snape passed on and the care of his son Severus Prince falls to Harry and Draco. Draco would like to adopt the child as his son and thus we must first meet with a representative from Wizarding Child Services to begin the process," Narcissa explained succinctly.

"Very well Madam, go to level twelve," Evarand instructed her handing her four visitor badges. "If you have a hard time getting the little one to wear his just make sure you have it on your person and he's with one of you at all times," Evarand instructed as Narcissa took the badges and thanked him.

Going over to Draco who was struggling to keep Severus from going into the fountain itself as he tried to catch the magical fish that kept swimming up to the giggling toddler before swimming away when he touched the water.

"Sev sweetheart come here I need to put this visitors badge on you," Narcissa told him as she sat down on the bench near the fountain. The child looked up at her. Looking at the fountain one last time he let Draco put him down and walked over to stand before Narcissa. She pinned the badge on his robes and handed the other to Draco. Harry had just finished putting on his own when Severus caught sight of something shiny and glittering on the wall on the other side of the entrance. He took off towards it, not realizing the adults were not following him. Harry just barely caught sight of the black haired child walking off in the direction of the stained glass wall that looked out over the muggle street beyond.

"We better hurry or we'll loose him in the crowd!" Harry called out as he raced off after the boy. Severus being small and quick didn't run, but he wove his way through the mass of people effortlessly while Harry struggled too keep him in sight and get through he crowd. Draco and Narcissa were more dignified as they followed Harry.

Severus made it to the glittering coloured glass and put his hands on it. It was so pretty. The light of the sun came through the glass in so many different colours he giggled at it. Harry caught up to him and gently turned him around. Severus was about to protest until he saw Harry's eyes. They held concern and annoyance.

"You can't run away like that Sev, it's dangerous," Harry said gently kneeling down to the boy's level. "You have to stay with one of us all the time ok?"

"But I wanted to see what the shiny glittering thing was!" Severus said unhappily. He didn't like the disappointment in Harry's voice. He pouted at Harry as his hand was grabbed and he was led away back towards the others.

"Then you ask us," Harry told him firmly. Severus didn't like the way Harry was walking it was brisk and he was tired. His pout turned into tears and he started to cry in frustration. Why couldn't he play with the light? Why did they have to take him away from the fountain? This wasn't any fun. There wasn't any books and too many people.

"Shh Sev it's ok," Harry said sighing as he reached down and lifted up the boy. "I know you're scared and confused. It'll be over soon." Harry told him and Severus sniffled unhappily. He leaned down on Harry's shoulder and let himself be carried it was much nicer. He could rest this way.

"Why does food want to take me away?" Severus asked suddenly as they reached the lifts and Draco snorted. Harry was completely confused.

"What do you mean Sev?" Harry inquired.

"I heard Uncle Albus say that fudge wanted to arrest me. So why does fudge have to be bad food?" Severus inquired. It took everything Harry had not to burst out laughing at that. Narcissa the most composed of them all gave Severus a sweet smile and explained.

"Fudge is the minister of magic sweetheart. He's a person, not food," Narcissa said trying to keep her composure. Albus was softly laughing having caught the conversation and Draco was silently shaking with laughter.

"Why's he called after food then?" Severus inquired innocently. Not sure why all the adults were laughing. It wasn't funny. He was annoyed.

"I don't know sweetheart," Narcissa answered. They got into the lift. None of them were aware of the pair of eyes watching them from the window above a calculated gleam in those dark eyes.


End file.
